


Impulse Control

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am not always a very well behaved servant, I snaked a hand across her belly and drew her toward my body. We were in a sitting room discussing hunting tactics and thoughts of bloodshed do tend to rouse my passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alucard POV. His language can be atrocious. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who incidentally I am not.

**"Impulse Control"**

Because I am not always a very well behaved servant, I snaked a hand across her belly and drew her toward my body. We were in a sitting room discussing hunting tactics and thoughts of bloodshed do tend to rouse my passions. She'd been pacing in front of me, smoking a cigar while I pretended to drink tea because if she makes it, she brings out a cup for me as well. I'll never be certain if it's out of courtesy or truly forgetting how unnecessary a gesture it was. The steam feels nice against my skin.

I pulled her into my lap as I set aside the teacup and had her bright and hot and squirming in my arms. The slight quirk to her lips was all the permission I needed. When I kissed her, my master's arm flailed a bit as she struggled to put out her cigar. Integra's mouth opened to my tongue without a single bit of coaxing. Her wanton acceptance drove me just a little crazier and I smothered a moan against her lips. I heard the faint hiss of the extinguished cherry, and she climbed over my body. She straddled my thighs as she broke the kiss. Integra grinned and pulled my hair back, forcing me into a more submissive pose.

My master was passionate and shameless. Why wouldn't she be? I have guided and indulged her desires for the past five years. Kneeling but with ram rod posture, she could loom over me. Her dominance was arousing and positively erotic when she pressed one of my hands to the soft swell of her breast. Even through gloves the heat of her body burned. I could feel the rush of blood with her pulse's increase. She shivered either from my cold body moving against hers or some gratifying sensation. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and intent in her mind, and I resolved to feel her cunt wrapped my fingers before we left this room.

Integra felt a sense of urgency. Though we were in an ill used wing of the manor, there was no door separating the room's doorway from the hall. I was surprised by how much this bullshit sense of getting caught turned her on. Surely she had to know that I'd sense another human's nearby presence and quietly plant the suggestion to piss off for an hour or two. Hell, I'd figured she relied on this fact to spare the time for our private moments.

Nevertheless if she wanted to be frantic, I was more than willing to play her desperate lover. I made quick work of getting her blouse unbuttoned and shredding the delicate fabric of her bra. I bowed my head to her chest and felt her deep sigh when my mouth covered an exposed breast. Fingers twisted in my hair and held me close as her back arched. She tried so hard to be quiet but her body was an open book to me.

I panted hard. Her heartbeat was loud and I could almost sense its movement, caged though it was beneath flesh and within bone. I sucked a nipple, twisted the other just hard enough to make her feel a shock of pain. Integra made a low sound in the back of her throat. Her mind was a riot of emotions and broken thoughts. I pressed a hand to her naked stomach and skimmed my fingertips downward. Lingering at her belt buckle, I lazily twisted my tongue around her nipple. Her body bowed as she buried her face in my hair and muffled her ragged moans.

Ever so slowly, I pulled at her belt, undoing it as I reluctantly leaned back from her body. A moment of uncertainty as she squirmed a little but soon I was looking into her face. I examined it carefully. She was so beautiful, I felt as though I should be struck dead and sent to hell just to look upon her flushed countenance and see her eyes shining just for me. A surge of possession: This expression was mine alone. I wanted to watch her face from these mere inches while I brought her over.

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. Integra clucked her tongue and squeezed her hand between our bodies. She slipped it under mine, opened her trouser's fly, and pushed my fingers into her pants.

"As though you have to ask," She scoffed softly.

I grinned and slid my fingers down into the apex of her thighs. She was slick and hot even through thin leather. Integra's hips writhed against my fingertips and I wanted to manhandle her onto the chair, sink to the floor, and fuck her with my tongue. There was no time, though. At least by my master's lust addled mind. I tend to over indulge when she lets me take her orally.

Slipped two fingers inside her easy as could be, but she's so tight I could barely stand it. Of course I want to fuck her, and I could but this torment is delicious. The push and pull of having her in pieces but longing to devour the whole. The day that I bury my cock inside her will be the day I claim her completely, body and soul. That time is far away and sometimes I hope it never comes. To have her by my side eternally, I'd want nothing more, but to have her hot and vibrant like this was like a sacrament.

Her colour was high and her eyes were screwed shut as she moved with my fingers. She rode them like they were another part of my body. I slipped my thumb across her clit. It was hard as a little pebble and quite sensitive if her encouraging cry was any indication. She was achingly, deliriously close to shattering. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me.

"Don't tease," My master was practically growling with her need, and somehow my cock got even harder.

"Of course not," I replied and decided to give her what she wanted in spades.

I bowed my head to her chest once more and sucked a nipple into my mouth. At the same time I curled my fingers inside her, finding that little spot that would drive her insane, and rolled her clit under my thumb. Her mind went blank and her body convulsed. She was making these incredible sounds, low sobs of pleasure that frequently sounded like my name. Right on the edge, she was pulling my head back and kissing me hard. Another tap with my fingertips and her orgasm crashed over us. Her tongue all but choked me but what a sweet way to drown. I stroked her cunt as she contracted around my fingers. It shivered delectably under my touch, eager, hungry for more. Her ecstasy was addictive for even as she came down I wanted to see, hear, and taste it all again.

She collapsed in a quivering mess against me and I reluctantly removed my hand from between her legs. I stroked her hair with the fingers that I'd not pleasured her with and cherished her rare moment of vulnerability. All too soon she was struggling to her feet. I watched her with what I was sure was a self-satisfied grin. Her hands trembled as she reordered her clothing.

Integra smirked as she met my eyes and secured her cravat. She looked ravished and satiated, though her eyes glittered with lust and amusement.

"I think we need to discuss your impulse control in the near future," Integra noted with a soft chuckle.

"A very private discussion, I hope," I returned as I licked the fingers that had been inside her. Her eyes followed the movements and all at once she looked just a little more wanton.

"Yes," She murmured. "Quite private indeed."

**Finis.**

 

 

 


End file.
